smash_bros_lawl_omegafandomcom-20200215-history
Hal and Jeff
On-Screen Appearance Drop Off Hal and Jeff will jump off the Bowser's Airship and landed on the stage. Special Attacks Hal Neutral Special - Survivor Shooting Hal bring out his AK-47 from the Zombie Apocalypse which he can shoot far distance much like Hitler's Fusilation, you can hold B to shoot or move your gun directions but the bullets will ran out for 5 seconds which you have to wait about 12 seconds to reload the attack. Side Special - Hi Steve... Steve the Piranha Plant appears next to Hal to guard the position here Hal is standing. If many fighters is come across at Steve, he have about 3 attacks like for example; Steve will bite if they get to closer, he can throw fire balls out from his mouth and even talking for about in 10 seconds which it can make the fighter into the deep sleep. The only way to get rid Steve if Hal getting close to him and press B which it can make Steve leaves or Steve been K.O.'ed which you have to wait about 26 seconds to reuse that attack. Up Special - Bee-Hal Hal use the Bee Mushroom from Super Mario Galaxy where he can hover around the stage in many directions, but it will wear off if you still hover for 8 seconds or been attacked by water related-attacks. Down Special - Goomba at Smashing Hal begin to switch with Jeff the Goomba. Jeff Neutral Special - Donkey Smash Jeff calls out Donkey Kong where he will slam the floor much like Smash Bros counterpart, what so very different of this that if the figter is getting to close at DK will make the fighters get stucked at the floor. After about in 5 seconds DK will disappeared which Jeff have to wait about in 30 seconds to reuse this attack. Side Special - Emerald Charge Jeff use the Chaos Emerald which he can easy ram at many fighters and even get past from traps, if you hold longer Jeff will go very far which it can given more damage at the fighters and destorys traps. Up Special - Cannon Blast Jeff jumps on the cannon that you will choose any directions, if you hold B it will charging that the longer you hold where it can shoot Jeff very far which it can damage at the fighter when been rammed. But if you hold it about 10 seconds or the fighters attack the cannon it will explode which it didn't give damage at Jeff which you have to wait about 8 seconds to reuse this attack. Down Special - Koopa in Trooper Jeff will switch with Hal the Koopa. Final Smash - Zombie Apocalypse Hal and Jeff is begin to hide under the bushes where they notice that the zombies were here, later the zombies from Halloween Special of Bowser's Kingdom is ready to invading in the stage. If the zombies were closer to the fighter it will been eatten that you can get away was to press A rapidly to release the zombie, just be careful from the special zombies that they were very dangerous like; *Piranha Plant - It will drag the fighter at the ground for a instakill. *Fire Shy-Guys - Shy-Guys were on fire that it run faster and it will burn the fighter. *Hammer Bro - They will throw the bloody hammers at any random directions, unlike the Assist thropy version which the hammer is slightly weak. *Football Troopa - It never use the bite, but it can ram very fast and if you get capture at the wall you're screwed. *Monty Mole - They came from underground that their were really fast. In many type of stages that it will added more zombies from the size at the stage. *Small: 5 zombies and 3 special zombies. *Medium: 8 zombies and 6 special zombies. *Large: 12 zombies and 8 special zombies If the zombie bitten you for long like about 6 seconds it will be an instakill if you cannot escape, the zombies will be gone about in 26 seconds then Hal and Jeff jumped off the bushes and the battle resume. KOSFX Hal KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Jeff KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Steve KOSFX1: Awww... KOSFX2: Oh. Taunts Hal Up: "Hey! I'm not gay!" Sd: "I never get paid" Dn: (Steve appears next to Hal) Steve: Hi Guys! Hal: Hi Steve... (Steve leaves) Jeff Up: "I'm a fucking living mushroom!" Sd: (Donkey Kong appears next to Jeff, DK feeling happy with Jeff while he staring at the fighter and pointing with the banana then disappears) Dn: TBA Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: TBA Victory 2: TBA Victory 3: (Both Hal and Jeff doing the bro pose, after about from 25 seconds) Hal: How long can we stay for this pose? Lose/Clap: Hal been beaten and Jeff is stomped, in 30 seconds later when Kamek appears and said to them "What are you... gay!?". Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Hal and Jeff is one of the two main characters in the Bowser's Kingdom, Hal the Koopa and Jeff the Goomba is one of Bowser's minions, but Hal is the only one who doesn't get paid. Hal is best friends with Jeff and the two have a rocky friendship, though they always seem to stick together. Jeff is somewhat luckier than him in most episodes. Jeff and Hal also share a passionate hatred towards Steve the Piranha Plant, both Hal and Jeff is voiced by Andrew Raskin and Patrick TeNyenhuis. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - ??? *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Symbol Super Mushroom Victory Music Super Smash Bros. for the Wii U and 3DS - Mario Victory Theme Intro and outro scenes Intro *''(Hal the Koopa is playing Super Smash Bros on the Wii U online, which he sucks at this because many players are hardcore than him)'' *Hal (angrily): Oh come on! I just only did my first attack! *''(Jeff the Goomba appears that he got a letter at his head)'' *Jeff: Hey Hal, you gotta see this letter. *Hal: Yeah i get it, this player is very hard that he beating my ass. *Jeff: Uhh, no that's not that. It was a message from Colin who created Lawl. Omega. *Hal: So. *Jeff: We are in this game! *Hal: So. *Jeff: We can use to fight many opponents as we wished! *Hal: So. *Jeff: I heard that many fighters calling you gay. *Hal: Uggg... fine... those assholes will better get outta here. *''(Title appears of Hal and Jeff with caption "Is going to kick ass!")'' Outro TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Hal and Jeff TBA Zombie Apocalypse TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Role In Subspace Emissary TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Ending Music Lawl Food Stage Items Pawlette Swaps Trivia *TBA Category:Male Category:Mario Category:Non-Human Category:Fighters Category:Celebrity Category:Starter Category:Tag Team Category:All-Around